When Nobody Wins
by Windresss
Summary: Dive and Wing get into a Fight. And things that should never have been said...are. What are the consequences of a moment's Anger? Both Brothers are about to learn the hard way. **7/1/03: Chapter 7 is up and Fixed!**
1. No U-Turn

Author's Notes 6/4/02:  
Helooooo everyone! Your good buddy Windi is back with another little fic that will have you scrabbling for tissues. Each reading comes with a complimentary Box of Kleenex, provided by the good folks at -your- household! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: So I sent this to Disney for approval and they mailed me a greeting card that laughed when I opened it.  
  
Warning: Okay...so there is ONE curse Word! Steel Yourselves! No, really, I only used it because it was appropriate at the moment.  
  
***  
  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 1: No U-Turn.  
  
"NoseDive Flashblade, don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"  
  
NoseDive just kept walking, an angry scowl upon his beak. He stormed through the Pond's entryway from the hanger, banging on the automatic door when it didn't open quickly enough. WildWing was close behind him, eyes blazing angrily,  
  
"NoseDive, I am not done talking to you!" Again the older drake received no response, and he gritted his beak in frustration, a hand running roughly though his short cropped hair, "You -can't- just run into battle halfcocked! you'll get yourself KILLED!"  
  
  
Halfway through the main room, Dive spun around. He kept his arm pressed closely to his side, unwilling to admit exactly how badly he'd hurt it in this last clash with Dragaunus and his henchmen.   
  
He glared at his big brother, carefully hiding the underlying hurt that he felt at his Wing's words. "I was not Going into battle 'half-cocked'...I knew what I was Doing!"  
  
WildWing snorted derisively, "So you planned on having the textile factory blow sky high?? You -wanted- hundreds of workers to lose their jobs because they no longer have a place to return to work AT!? Is THAT IT!?"  
  
The blonde duck flinched away from Wing's words, feeling the guilt already laden upon him increase tenfold. The team leader didn't seem to notice, "If you had just Waited for five -seconds,- NoseDive, I could have organized a plan that would have saved us a LOT of Trouble!"  
  
"FINE!" NoseDive's voice his an unnatural octave, the strain upon his already damaged feelings showing in his tone, "FINE, WILDWING! YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT AND I'M ALWAYS WRONG! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!!"  
  
He began to walk away from him again, wanting only to get away. Wing reached out and grabbed his by the arm. Dive let out a cry of pain, trying to free his injured arm from his brother' grasp, but Wing's face was mottled with anger, too incensed to notice his little brother's discomfort.  
  
The four other team members stood silently in the doorway, exchanging worried glances. They had been angry with Dive's gung-ho attitude as well, but would never have yelled at him as Wing did now. Unsure of how to respond, they had all held their tongues. At least until now.   
  
Duke blinked, shocked at Wing's indifference to the look of pain on his brother's face. The retired thief knew that his leader was wrapped up in his anger, but wasn't he -looking?!- "...Wing, let him go.."  
  
But the Flashblade was already yelling again.  
  
"NO, I'm not HAPPY NOW!" Wing Continued to vent, unmindful of the brightness in his little brother's eyes. "I'll be -Happy- when you stop acting like some stupid kid and start Thinking before you ACT! I swear with the way we have to pull your fat out of the fryer all the time, you might have been safer staying on Puckworld!"  
  
As soon as the words left his beak, WildWing ached to take them back. NoseDive's eyes grew impossibly large, their dark pupils swimming with tears. The team captain abruptly released him, looking down at his bruised arm with a twist of concern in his gut. Stars, what had he done...  
  
"..Dive..." WildWing felt sick. How could he have said those things. His voice died in his throat as his gaze met his younger brother's. Hurt and pain and Betrayal was all he read in those glistening depths. Shit. "...I.."  
  
NoseDive suddenly darted forward. He had to get away. Away from all this pain...all this loneliness he thought he had conquered.   
  
"NoseDive, Wait!" Wing turned, reaching for his brother as he rushed past him. But the younger Flashblade was too quick, and Wing was afraid to touch him, for all that he'd done.  
  
The Duck's at the doorway didn't try to stop him. They parted silently as he bolted into the hanger, then reformed a seamless wall before their leader as he started to go after the boy. WildWing looked down into the faces of his companions, startled.   
  
Duke met his gaze with his one good eye. The older drake's beak was firm in muted anger, his gaze accusatory. Wing found he could not hold it for long.  
  
Tanya's head was lowered, her expression deeply troubled, Concern grooving a deep line in her brow. Motherly.  
  
Mallory, too, couldn't meet his gaze. Her visage was shuttered, and she seemed very interested in the ceiling...  
  
Grin's gaze was quiet, unreproachful. His expression retained it's calm sense of repose. Yet, his eyes welled with sadness, which was not lost to the Mighty Duck's team Captain...  
  
The silence, louder than all the yelling, weighed heavy upon the ducks' hearts. When the Duckcycle roared to life, none of them moved until it's rumble faded into the distance. 


	2. Slippery When Wet

Author's Notes 6/7/02:  
Hey Everyone! thanks for the great reviews on the first Chapter. This one starts a bit like my previous one, but it won't end that way!! Sorry about not posting it sooner. It's been sitting here on my computer for a little while because I wanted to tweak exactly how much I revealed in this chapter. But now, you all can read it!  
~Windresss  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 2: Slippery When Wet.  
  
  
Nosedive Couldn't see. Tears blinded his view of the road before him. He knew it wasn't safe, what he was doing....but he couldn't stop, not Now....not this Close to the Pond.  
  
All his life, there had been one constant in the ever changing world Dive found himself in. And that was his brother's love. When nobody wanted him....Wing did. At least, that's what he had thought...  
  
But now...  
  
The younger Flashblade shook his head, his breath hitching with his silent tears. His older brother loved him...He -did-...   
  
but he didn't think Wing -liked- him...  
  
The Duck hunched slightly into the wind, his arm pressed firmly to his side. The weather was really beginning to pick up, and the grumbling clouds that had recently been lingering on the horizon were now chasing the youngest team member as he shot along the road.  
  
He needed to go somewhere before the sky split open on his head. And his arm really needed to tending to...  
  
The first, and only, place Dive could think to go to was the Comic Shop. 'Thrash and Mookie will help me out...I'm sure of it..'  
  
Revving the machine to faster pace, he struggled to return his attention to the road and not to the home he was leaving behind.  
  
However, it was not to be...  
  
*****  
  
"CHAMELEON!"  
  
The small lizard-like creature hurtled around the corner to the throne room, bouncing off the wall and skidding along the floor to lie sprawled at Dragaunus's feet. The large Dragon, nostrils smoking at a slow simmer, eyed his subject disdainfully. Finally, he broke the pregnant silence, and Chameleon breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"...A lone duck has been Spotted traveling through town. It's the weak one...the Brother," The lord sneered quietly, crimson gaze flicking from the Raptor's screen to the cowering minion. His voice dripped superiority.  
  
"Do you think you can handle just one, little Duck?"   
  
The smirk Chameleon heard in his leader's voice fueled a surge of anger, which the small creature bit back. No one made any effort to hide that they thought him nearly useless in battle, even with his shape changing abilities.  
  
"..ah, Yes sir!" To hide his emotions, the green lizard quickly morphed into an Army general, saluting "You can count on me, Sir!"  
  
Dragaunus merely rolled his eyes as Chameleon teleported away.  
  
*****  
  
"...I should go after him.."  
  
WildWing's quiet voice broke the silence that had ruled supreme since NoseDive's departure. He looked up from his thoughts, to find that only Duke remained. 'When had they all left?...'  
  
The older mallard read his confused expression, "Grin went to Meditate, and Mallory followed Tanya to her Lab..." He cleared his throat, "And yes. You should go after him"  
  
"..I.." Wing's voice lowered to little more than a whisper, rasping hoarsely as tears tighten his throat. He couldn't cry now...couldn't show weakness to those who looked up to him... "..I didn't mean for this to happen.."  
  
Suddenly, Duke's arms where around him, and Wing realized he had forgotten how badly he needed someone to comfort him when it all became too much. His resistance crumbled, and the taller duck shook with silent tears, the mask pulled hastily from his face and held carelessly in one limp hand.   
  
*WARNING! WARNING!*  
  
Both ducks jerked back when the Alarm sounded, WildWing quickly rubbing the wetness on his face into his feathers. He shot Duke a glance that the older mallard couldn't read, then turned and ran to the consol, Tanya close behind him.  
  
"Teleportation Energy! And not far from here!" The scientist's words made Wing's heart Constrict, because he knew...  
  
"NoseDive..."  
  
*****  
  
"WHAT THE-?!"   
  
A split Second too late, Dive recognized the Green energy, slowly forming into the hunched figure of Chameleon. But he had already instinctively swerved from the collision and the rain slickened rode took control from his hands.  
  
'I'm going to die....' The young duck pumped the break of the Duckcycle frantically, the skidding machine slid to its side and plummeting for the ditch on the side of the road, where rainwater rushed in a fast current, '...and its not even going to be in battle.'  
  
He drug his leg out from under the grinding metal, miraculously unscathed while the machine to the brunt of the careening fall towards sure death. He only got one shot at this...he just prayed it would be good.  
  
The Bike shot over the edge, flying a few feet at the sharp decline of the ditch, and Nosedive threw himself from the Duckcycle, hands reaching for the edge of the road's shoulder..  
  
..close...closer.... '..Almost..there...'  
  
The young duck hit the side of the ditch hard, crying out as his already damaged arm flared in fresh pain. He scrabbled for purchase, body beginning to slide down the incline. The rough concrete tore into his armor and the burn in his limb seemed to spread to the rest of his body.  
  
And then he was grasping at air, body tumbling down into the waiting ditch. He felt his head crack as it struck something particularly hard, and a forgiving darkness swam up to meet him..  
  
  
  
***Yay for finishing another Chapter! What will become of our young Hero? Can Chameleon ever get it Right? Are Duke and Wing gonna BOND?! Find out, Next Time!*** 


	3. Yield (or be Hit)

Author's Notes 6/17/02:  
Hey Everyone! thanks for the great (and slightly resentful, hee hee) Reviews on the first two chapters. This one took longer than I expected because I had the idea in my head for some time but I had to be careful how to word it! But Alas, here it is! Additionally, I would like to profusely thank "Justsomeone" for their VERY generous reviews on both this Story and "Never Say Forever." I was humbled by your words of Praise for my writing, and I only hope that I can continue to please you with my works of literature in the future. :)  
  
Author's Notes 6/24/02:  
Hey again guys! Whoa! can you believe Fan Fiction going down like that for a week!? And just as Luck would have it, I went out of town the DAY they got it working again. But now I'm BACK! And yes, the next Chapter awaits your critical eyes!  
  
~Windresss  
  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 3: Yield (or Be Hit).  
  
Chameleon hadn't expected the rush of headlights that met his teleportation from the Raptor. Time seemed to slow for him, stretching into moments so long he could analyze each second, as honey dripping from a jar.  
  
The startled look in the Duck's eyes..The instantaneous jerk of the handlebars that spun the bike to one side. He watched the tires clutch fruitlessly at the wet pavement, his odd lizard eyes flaring wide when the bike's gravity tipped, and both duck and machine slid to their side, sparks flashing as metal struck stone.   
  
He remained unmoving, a silent and indifferent witness to that beyond his control, as the torn and grinding machinery roared in his ears, the Duckcycle nearing the edge of the ditch. Without pause, it slid off the rim, and Chameleon's world went silent in the space before the broken vehicle slammed along the side of the incline.   
  
He saw NoseDive jump, thought, almost belatedly, to move and help him. But he only stood, as feathered fingers flailed uselessly, then disappeared in the gorge.  
  
Suddenly, time snapped back into place, washing over him in a current that sucked the air from his lungs and forced the saurian to stagger back. He stared dazedly at the place he saw the Mighty Duck disappear.  
  
"I am so going to get it for this..."  
  
Hesitantly, Chameleon walked to the edge of the road, craning his neck over the ditch's cliff and peering down into the darkness. He could just barely make out the sprawled form of the duck, faded white in the blackness. Dive was slumped limply on the ridge just above the water's lethal currant, his body dangling partially into the water.  
  
He wasn't any good to them dead, Chameleon knew. That would only bring the wrath of his brother upon them more fiercely, and they would have no trump card to play. The Saurian shivered at the thought.  
  
Dragaunus's minion considered the steep hill, it's concrete paving a danger to anyone, be they in control of their descent or not. Slowly, his green skin began to stretch, growing and contorting as wings sprouted from his back and his neck elongated. When his figure finished morphing, Chameleon resembled a mythical dragon, smoke billowing from his nostrils in much the same way Dragaunus's did.  
  
He opened his wings, pumping their lengths experimentally, and then leapt fluidly off the rim of the ditch. The large appendages caught the upward rising wind, and the dragon form of Chameleon lowered with surprising grace to land alongside NoseDive. He reached out, scooping up the unconscious Mighty Duck with his fore claws, and rising back into the air. The morphed saurian seemed to reconsider landing on the road, knowing the consequences of remaining too long in a single place outside the Raptor. He sailed easily on the strong winds of the fading rain, undeterred by the drizzle that gave Anaheim a surreal appearance.  
  
Finding a remote area on the outskirts of the town a distance from the crash site, Chameleon's Dragon figure lowered to the ground, his claws sliding in thick mud, and set NoseDive beneath a tree with surprising care.  
  
The Massive reptile began to slowly shrink, the jointed length of his wings folding into his back and merging with the saurian's spine as his posture grew more upright. Taloned hands withered into the harmless fingers of the smaller lizard, and his countenance lost its snout. Soon, the creature that had pulled Dive from the maws of death was gone, and in its place remained only Chameleon.  
  
Moving hesitantly to the duck's side, He began to analyze the extensive nature of the wounds Dive had received in his tumble into the ditch. Shredded fabric revealed the bent, but otherwise in tact, feathers of the teenager's chest, and his helmet seemed to have spared the youth any real head trauma, though a large bump was going to remind him of the event for quite some time. There was the arm wound, which slowly oozed blood from a wide gash, looking older than this recent crash. Chameleon could only assume NoseDive had acquired it in their previous battle, and had never treated it.  
  
The Minion stared at the injury, debating for a long moment. He couldn't chance the duck losing so much blood that it endangered his health. Dragaunus would need him awake and pleading for his "big brother." Besides, it looked like it hurt.   
  
The green creature shrugged, tearing a strip of fabric from Dive's already mutilated uniform, and wound it about his upper arm, tightening the compress until blood stopped seeping from the wound.  
  
"There." Chameleon was incredibly pleased with himself. It wasn't often that someone needed help from -him.- Suddenly the unconscious duck stirred, uttering a soft groan and nearly falling forward. The Saurian caught him by the shoulders and carefully pushed him back to lean against the tree again.   
  
Abruptly, Chameleon was apprehensive. Even injured, the ducks were a force to be reckoned with... But he wanted to prove to Dragaunus that he could handle at least one of them on his own. The lizard held his breath as Nosedive's eyes slit open, their depths clouded with pain...  
  
They stayed like that for a long moment, simply staring at one another as the clouds, now emptied, slid away from the setting sun. Pink rays filtered through the tree's shade, falling in small patches over the mismatched pair.  
  
The blonde duck finally opened his beak, seeming hesitant. He shifted again and glanced down as pain prickled along his arm. Seeing the bandage, he cast another glance to Chameleon. "Your handiwork?"  
  
The saurian nodded, still not speaking. He was waiting for the battle cry of 'Die Saurian Scum!'... none seemed forthcoming.  
  
".... Thanks.." Dive reached up with his free hand to tuck a blonde strand away from his face, and grimaces when his finger's ghosted over the large lump on his temple. He sighed, glancing around him at the peaceful scenery, the silence between them stretching.  
  
"...So.." Chameleon finally spoke, feeling slightly uncomfortable and wondering whether he wasn't falling into some sort of trap and Nosedive was signaling the rest of the Ducks to come kill him. He gulped, glancing up to the sky hastily, then back. He was surprised to find Dive watching him quizzically..  
  
"..So..." The teenager mirrored his words, then gazed at him expectantly. Chameleon lofted an eye ridge. It looked almost as if the boy was waiting for him to tell him his name. He sighed, finally replying  
  
"Chameleon.."  
  
"So, Chameleon..." NoseDive began again, nodding slowly, careful not to damage his head any more than it already was,   
  
"..would you mind terribly telling me who I am? ..I'm....Having trouble remembering..."  
  
  
**** Muwahahahaha! Oh, the beauty of a Thickening Plot! Yes, Kids, I *AM* leaving you with this pitiful cliffhanger. You will simply have to Dangle until I get the next chapter out for your reading pleasure!**** 


	4. Bridge Out (Forever?)

Author's Notes 7/30/02:  
Woo, bet ya'll are all going "Who IS that Stranger??" Yeah yeah, it's me, back from Computer death. I'm almost out of practice writing stories, what between Fanfiction caving in and my computer going to computer heaven. Hopefully now, I can get some work done *whew!* Anyway, Enjoy Yon Story!  
  
~Windresss  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 4: Bridge out (Forever?)  
  
'We're all going to Die.'  
  
Duke angrily told his mind to shut up, the phrase repeating in his head with increasing intensity. He tried to concentrate, instead, to gripping his seat as tightly as he could while WildWing recklessly piloted the Migrator through the pouring rain.   
  
The team was all shooting the retired theif pleading looks, their eyes wide at the team leader's behavior. 'Why are they looking at -me-!? Just because I'm the eldest doesn't mean I can talk sense to a crazed duck!' Besides, he learned long ago not to come between two brothers.  
  
The ducks cringed into their seats as the Migrator fishtailed around another turn, Wing skillfully regaining control and pushing its speed up another notch. 'At least he knows what he's doing...' Duke thought, 'The only one better at driving than WildWing is Dive.'  
  
The only team member that wasn't disturbed by the daredevil driving was Grin. Like usual, he was folded into a position of meditation, expression relaxed in concentration. But even as Duke watched, his expression darkened, the duck's brow furrowing and his eyes snapping open. Grin's deep bass captured all of the team's attention, even WildWing.  
  
"Our little friend's aura has...changed. I sense he is in danger."  
  
After that, no one cared that Wing was driving like a bat out of hell. They just held on and tried not to think about the implications of Grin's words.  
  
Tanya broke the silence, her eyes on the control panel in the Migrator. "We've reached the site of teleportation!"  
  
Brakes Squealed as the vehicle slide to a stop on the wet pavement. The parting clouds illuminated the area, but revealed nothing to the anxious ducks. They all leapt from the armored car, prepared for a trap. The empty road that met them had each duck glancing at the other in confusion.   
  
There was an edge to WildWing's voice when he spoke, "Tanya, I thought you said this was the place..."  
  
"..uh.." The female sientist looked beweildered, searching for something to deflect Wing's hysterical anger from herself, "..it is...look around a bit..I know this is where the computer indicated."  
  
The duck's fanned out, using the fading light to look for any signs of the saurian's presence. Mallory was the first to find Dive's cycle at the bottom of the ditch,   
  
"...oh no..."  
  
Duke heard her soft breath of despair and strode to her side to peer into the gulch. He stared, open-beaked, at the mangled remains of the motorcycle the teenaged duck had roared off on before the storm hit.  
  
"...well, shit."  
  
"What?" Both ducks turned to see WildWing moving towards them, his strained expression only intensifying when he saw their pale faces, "What is it?!?"  
  
Duke knew he couldn't stop Wing, so he spun around, hastily searching for signs of a body...-any- body. There was nothing. Only the rushing water and... 'oh, Stars...'  
  
A long red stain ran down the incline of the ditch, ending inches from the water.   
  
The older duck heard the sharp intake of breath behind him, and turned in time to see WildWing's visage contort into one of grief, his eyes shining with terror. It took the combined efforts of Duke, Grin and Mallory to keep the estranged duck from leaping off the edge of the ravine and falling to his own death.  
  
Tanya, looking stricken, opened the Migrator and the team drug a struggling Wing into the vehicle, his eyes screaming the denial of what he saw. A single hoarse cry broke from his beak, echoing the in the fast approaching darkness...  
  
"NOSEDIVE!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"..Did you hear something?"  
  
Chameleon started, freed from his shocked paralysis. "..uh, What?"  
  
NoseDive only shrugged, seeming slightly troubled, "I thought I heard something.."  
  
The saurian only shrugged, eyeing the duck with trepidation. He couldn't believe Dive could have amnesia, but the blonde teen seemed genuinely puzzled. An insistant beeping again jerked him from his thoughts, and the green lizard looked down at his wrist. '..oh, geez, what else could go wrong?'  
  
"Um..dude?..Your watch is beeping..." Chameleon only rolled his eyes and pressed a button on his wrist com. Lord Dragaunus's face appeared, broken only by te fuzzy green line that never seemed to clear from the comm's screen.   
  
"Chameleon!!" The red dragon smirked when his minion winced. Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "Have you captured the duck yet? ...or should I say, at all?"  
  
Chameleon quickly glanced to the blonde teen, who was staring in fascination at the little hovering screen rising above his comm watch. He seemed oblivious to the telltale words that would alert him that the lizard before him was an enemy. Chameleon breathed a sigh of relief, then hastily stood.  
  
NoseDive blinked, then looked up at the green creature quizically.  
  
"I...uh, I'll be right back...don't leave...or anything." Dragaunus's henchman stood there a moment longer, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. His communicator was oddly silent, and he knew that his lord had spotted the Docile duck.  
  
Finally, Chameleon slowly starts backing away, unwilling to remove his eyes from the reclining duck, who only witnessed his unusual behavior with quizzical interest. When he felt at a safe distance, the Saurian again turned to his Comm unit, voice hushed, "...Uh, I got 'em, Lord Dragaunus..."  
  
"Hmmm....So I see that, Chameleon. Good Job." A flash of pride swelled in the minion's chest, and he abruptly stood up straighter, "But tell me, my faithful follower....Why is he not trying to escape?"  
  
Dragaunus sounded truly intrigued, and the green lizard bounced up and down in an effort to mute his gleeful laughter. He knew how it got on his Lord's nerves, "He's got Amnesia, Sir! He fell down a ditch on his DuckCycle and hit his head!"  
  
Slowly, Chameleon's humor faded as the silence from the other end of his communication unit stretched into an eerie length. The expression on Dragaunus's face was...unreadable, at best, and that made the olive skinned saurian uneasy. Suddenly a soft chuckling drifted from the his small comm speakers, growing louder, into the bellowing, maniacal laughter that alone was Dragaunus's. Chameleon breathed a sigh of relief...  
  
"Chameleon, Dear boy!" The shapeshifter's eyes widened at the endearment, and he once again felt a spike of proud adoration, "Why don't you bring our little friend....'home'."   
  
The small wisps of smoke drifting from the overlord's nostrils thickened dangerously, reflecting upon the evil grin that slowly curled his snout into a grotesque expression. 'Oh yes...' He snorted as he clicked off the Raptor's Communication screen, '...I've got the ducks by their Tailfeathers this time...'  
  
  
***Another Day, Another chapter! Actually, this entry was a long time in coming, it seems! First we had FanFiction blow up in all our faces! And just when it looks like it's back to working, my Computer kicks the bucket! All is well now though, so no worries. Bet ya'll can't wait for the next installment huh? Well, buckle your seatbelts, cause it's about to get Bumpy!*** 


	5. One Way Road

Author's Notes 8/27/02:  
Wooo! I'm in College now! and yet, I'm still writing stories about Cartoons...THAt'S OK! It's practice for the award winning novel I someday (hope to) WILL write! Anyway, not the point, Here's the next installment in our series! Poor NoseDive! Poor Wildwing!! Nobody hurt me!  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 5: One Way Road  
  
Grin released a long sigh as he dropped the mangled remains of the Duckcycle in the hanger's garage. Staring morosely at the twisted, dulled metal, his mind flashed back to the hopeless efforts of the night past.  
  
The ducks had been forced to lock their estranged leader in the confines of the Migrator until his emotions cooled enough to allow his mind to think clearly. Even then, the team members had been hesitant to allow him to aid them in their search for Nosedive. 'But Wing was...-is- his brother and should be there when he is found..' Grin grimaced at his mental choice of words. Had he truly already accepted his little friend's death? 'His body has not yet been found.... there is hope...'  
  
But the words sounded hollow in his mind. The entire team had spent all night dragging the ditch, and following the current to a sewer grate even the spindly teenager could not have slipped through. And still, no Dive.   
  
'..and what about the teleportation energy? What id Dragaunus has NoseDive...dead or Alive.' The larger duck's beak tightened, and his had to conciously banish the angry thoughts clouding his aura. Grin eased another tired sigh and refocused on the machinery before him. Carefully, he began to dismantle the destroyed duckcycle, eyes attentive for any clues as to the whereabout of their lost teammate.  
  
****  
  
"..So....you never answered my question..."  
  
Chameleon looked up from rechecking the makeshift bandage around Nosedive's arm, expression blank, "huh?"  
  
The mallard chuckled quietly a moment, wincing slightly as his ribs protested, still tender from their indelicate slide down the incline, "..I...I said...You never answered my question... about my name..."  
  
"...oh..right..you can't remember it..." Momentarily, the Saurian paniced. Was it safe to tell him his real name? Or does Dragaunus want him to be something else. The duck was staring at him expectantly, and Chameleon found himself blurting out, "NoseDive."  
  
"NoseDive?" The Mighty Duck's beak wrinkled slightly, his eyes clouding, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
Dragaunus's cronie couldn't help but grin, "That's what I've always wondered. What was your mom -on- when she made that up??"  
  
Dive shot him a comical expression, "I'd tell you if I knew."  
  
Chameleon smirked, feeling inordinately cocky about winning his first verbal spar, and rose to his feet. He hastily reminded himself to play it cool, and not let anything slip about the duck's actual past, "...er...Ready to go?"  
  
"Go where?" WildWing's younger brother tipped his beak back, peering up at the unknown enemy, brow quirked upward in question.  
  
"Back to my...-our-...Ship. Dragaunus is waiting for us." Chameleon wanted to smack himself.  
"...hmm..Dragaunus...that sounds familiar.." The teenager spoke with genuine perplexity, and the green saurian was heartened by its sound.  
  
"Probably 'cause he's our leader, doofus, c'mon."   
  
The white drake smirked at that retort, mischief gleaming in his eyes as he carefully pushed himself to his feet, using the tree for support, "Least my eyeballs don't look like crosshairs... I don't think.."  
  
Chameleon sniggered, grabbing his companion's uninjured arm and signaling his comm. Within moments, the pair were engulfed in a green light.  
  
*****  
  
*WARNING!*WARNING!*  
  
"Teleportation Energy detected!" Tanya's bellow attracted every duck in the pond, WildWing easily in the lead. The large mallard nearly collided with the back of the female engineer's chair in his haste to reach her.  
  
"Where is it, Tanya?!" The leader's words where clipped and short, the mask already shrouding his features as he scanned the monitor. Tanya had her doubts he removed it since Dive went missing. "We have to get there quickly!"  
  
The purple suited duck blinked, realizing his intent. She stood abruptly, hands stationing on her hips, "Oh, no you don't! You're -not- Driving again!" '...Not after the LAST time!' The female teammate chided herself, knowing she probably wouldn't have manned the vehicle much better..  
  
Wing's attention jerked in her direction, the glowing eyes of the mask widening incredulously. "What? Why not?!"  
  
Tanya gestured widely towards the hangar door, the sharp edge of her words tempered by the sincere concern in her gaze. "You're a Maniac in this state!"  
  
"But Tanya, I can get us there the fastest!" The wild-haired duck was about to comment on how that wouldn't matter if they all died in a car wreck on the way there, when Mallory's insolent voice chimed in, "Actually, Tanya, he has a point. The only better driver we have is NoseDi-"  
  
"You stay out of this!" Tanya's eyes widened slightly, shocked at her own outburst.. 'The strain must be getting to me...' Luckily, Duke chose that moment to intervene.  
  
"Hey! Cool it, guys. The last thing we need right now is fighting amongst ourselves. Tawnie, WildWing is our Leader. Let him drive. And Wing... " The older mallard sighed heavily as he looked to the impatient figure of their team captain, "..-try- to drive like a sane duck.."  
  
The Duck's retreating back was all the response Duke recieved.  
  
******  
  
The resulting drive was less hellish than its predecessor, yet still needlessly reckless. Tanya, thankfully, must have realized the tentative mood WildWing was in, for she kept her scoldings to herself throughout the race to the appointed area. Like before, the vicinity was abandoned when they got there, But Wing's jaw was firm, and he ordered the team to search everywhere within a half mile radius. No one dare complain... no one wanted to anyhow.  
  
It was NoseDive's elder brother who discovered the discarded strip of the young duck's uniform, colored a muddy shade of red. The masked face drew a shuddering breath as he held the scrap out to Tanya, but his voice was monotonely even, "Analyze this... confirm who's blood that is on it."  
  
Tanya bit her lip, and only nodded. There was no doubt now... Dragaunus had NoseDive.  
  
*****  
  
  
"Welcome -Home!-"  
  
Nosedive blinked at the bellowed greeting, turning around to stare in muted awe at the massive reptile stalking towards him. The red scaled dragon was smiling, but even the hospitable gesture somehow appeared menacing. The teenager took a step back, slightly behind Chameleon, who stood next to him.  
  
Dragaunus slowed to a stop, affixing a near exaggerated look of hurt to his features. "What? Don't you remember me, Nosedive? Why, I saved your life...surely, I thought-"  
  
"Wait, What?!" The blonde duck stepped forward once more, his eyes wide with intrigue, brow furrowed as he struggled to recall what the Saurian spoke of.  
  
The Evil Lord slowly smiled. '..Hook, Line, and Sinker...'  
  
*****  
  
[Puckworld, post Invasion]  
  
"Brother!"  
  
The cold eyes of the Drake Ducain's mask turned, angling down condescendingly to the frail looking in duck kneeling before him, his wrists chained. His blonde locks were matted with dirt, their stringy length hanging in his face and covering the bruises that mottled his right cheek. He again called out, "Brother, PLEASE! Why do you do this?!"  
  
"Take him away. He questions my rule," The imposing figure of WildWing gestured idley, turning away to look out the window at the lines of enslaved political leaders from around Puckworld. Methodically, he has sent his armies in and taken each duck, stealing their power for his own. 'And now, I reign supreme...'  
  
"What shall I do with him, Sire?" A massive, stoic faced duck spoke, gripping the dirty teen by his dingy mane. Beside him stood a older mallard, an eye-patch covering his one eye.  
  
Appearing bored, Wing released a long sigh, "Use your imagination, Grin, I don't care-"  
  
"SIRE!" A red-headed female burst into the Mainhall, a puck launcher grasped in one hand, "They're here!"  
  
WildWing frowned, the eyes of the mask flashing brightly, "Who's here?"  
  
"The Saurian Allies! Their Army is breaking down our defenses as we speak!" The white headed duck striaghtened, his expression dark, and pressed his fingers to either side of the mask covering his face. A moment, and.. "They've acquired entrance to the estate...we don't have much time.." His gaze jerked to a quiet, purple-suited duck in the corner, furiously working on the several computers surrounding her. "Tanya!"  
  
The woman's face jerked up, lit eerily by her computer screens. Her lower beak quivered slightly, "yes, Sire?"  
  
"Send out an alert to all my forces. I need them to protect this hall." As the wild-haired duck nodded and returned to her computers, Wing turned to the greying MAllard next to GRin, "Duke, bring the PuckWorld Leaders here. We'll need them."  
  
In the Distraction of the troops entering the hall, the forgotten NoseDive broke free of Grin's slackened grip and ran before their leader, "..Brother..Wing...Please, Stop this! They'll kill you!"  
  
Anger flared crimson in the mask's eyes, and the White headed mallard backhanded his younger brother hard. Dive went sprawling, tasting blood on his tongue, and cringing at WildWing's bellow, "Shut Up! Don't call me That, you miserable little-"  
  
Suddenly, the imposing doors to the Mainhall burst open, the battle that had since raged beyond the entryway finding its way inside. Huge reptiles stormed into the room, forcing the heavily armed ducks that fought them backwards.   
  
WildWing's head jerked up from his brother, snarling as he caught sight of Puckworld's fabled 'Rescuers.' He pointed, barking out orders to his officers, "Surround them! Kill all but the one in the lead..." He smirked, throwing NoseDive aside, "The leader is mine."  
  
***Anyone Confused yet?? GOOD!! Yeah yeah, I'm sure you're going "WildWing?! Evil!? DIE AUTHOR!!!" But really...THINK about it! Sorry i took so long in comming out with this. I'm In College Now!!*** 


	6. Deceptive Shoulder

Authors Notes 3/3/03:  
Whaaat? Don't tell me you've all given p on me! I swear I've been working on this silly piece for forever! I'm usre a bunch of you all curse the day you started reading my Fanfiction :P But I hope this will make you happier!  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 6: Deceptive Shoulder  
  
[PuckWorld; Post-Invasion]  
  
Molten hazed eyes, burning with a twisted hatred, met the determined golden gaze from across the room, a challenge in their depths. Reality seemed to bow outward around the two world conquerors, pushing their followers away from them in a moment of unseen electricity. When the space in the hall righted itself, the momentum threw the pair of armies into a clash, wrenched with the grind of metal and unwavering bellows.  
  
As his troops met the line of ducks with raised weapons, the largest of the four Saurian commanding officers never lowered his glare from the White-headed duck standing on the dais. Scales the shade of molten fire reflected his harsh certainty at reclaiming the country in the name of PuckWorld. Smoke billowed slowly from his nostrils as he tipped a nod to the aged reptile swathed in blue robes alongside him. The pupiless creature lifted a gnarled wooden staff, adorned by the ominous skull of a Puckworlder, and gestured to the Ducks surrounding the quartet. Immediately, Duke, Tanya, and Mallory were thrown backward. The giant, known as Grin, was the only duck able to retain his position, puck blaster still lifted. He began to fire at will.  
  
A hulking Saurian, bearing an under bite, stepped in front of the group, his large, mace-like tail swinging around to meet the fired blasts, and deflect them. He advanced with all the swiftness his size allowed, mass colliding with Grin's. Their battle became that of sheer mass, the opposing forces locking arms and straining against each other as the Saurian army advanced further into the main hall.   
  
A small, nimble-quick figure of green darted around the two colossal beings, his lizard features blending smoothly with the expensively tiled floor. The creature was almost upon the throne's platform before a glowing blade slashed across his path, effectively cutting off Chameleon's intended course. Head snapping up, the smallest of the Saurian officers flipped back in time to avoid yet another cutting blow from Duke's sword, the one-eyed duck pursuing relentlessly. However, he took a moment to draw up short as he abruptly found himself staring into the equally single-eyed image of himself. Chameleon smirked behind his clever guise, and his glowing blade, a parody of the true weapon, flashed as it met Duke's. The old Duck's gaze burned his hatred into Chameleon's and their swordplay began. Though holding his own surprisingly well, the lizard-like creature knew it was only a matter of time before his diluted carbon copy of the swordsman was overpowered by Duke's superior skill. 'I'll have to take him out before that..' Chameleon thought grimly, dodging another slice of the blade.   
  
Careful to be subtle, the small saurian caught his larger companion's eyes. Siege gave a short jerk of his head to convey his cooperation before returning to struggling with Grin's pitted strength. Chameleon slowly began to retreat from his opponent as much as for tactics as from necessity. Sweat poured off the usually cool skinned lizard as he struggled to keep up with Duke's onslaught. '..Only a few more steps....'  
  
Suddenly, Chameleon yelled, "Now!" while simultaneously ducking the gray headed Avian's attack. The glowing tip of the sword instead sliced through the uniform that covered Grin's back, and Duke jerked back in surprise a moment too late, having been unaware of his position in the room. Grin's eyes widened, and he released a choke bellow of pain, his grip on Siege loosening. The massive, red-fleshed Saurian took advantage, hooking a beefy arm around the burly Mallard's neck and squeezing until the creature went limp. He dropped Grin with a noisy Thud, nodding his approval to Chameleon. They both cast a glance to their eldest companion, who was warding off the blasts of Mallory's puck Bazooka. Her weapon abruptly shimmered, melting into a knot of writhing snakes. The duck screeched, dropping her gun with wide eyes, and Siege grabbed her by her upper arms, abruptly head butting her into unconsciousness.   
  
"Ooh, that's gonna hurt when she wakes up," Chameleon sniggered, turning to seek out their leader. He stood among the wreckage of their drones and several of Tanya's mechanical inventions, his features as hard as cooled magma. Fire leapt from the depths of his gaze as it bored into the Gold masked Duck who stood upon the raise Platform tensely.   
  
"Yield, WildWing Flashblade.. You have Lost, and Puckworld is reconquered in the name of Freedom.." The mallard only smirked, the bright rubies of his eyes flaring in defiance.   
  
"You've yet to defeat me, Saurian Slime." Dragaunus's jaw tightened, and he began to advance on the ominous leader.   
  
"Then let us finish this..."  
  
Twin bellows of rage found an odd harmony in the momentary silence before the two beings came together in a blur of red and white, the clash echoing loud with the shattering of hard fought dreams. Becoming more the animals of their ancestors that the bipedal creatures they resembled, each fighter circling the other as a wolf would its prey. Blood misted the air as fists and claws connected, tearing at scales, at feathers. Both opponents were heaving with their efforts, crimson streaks as obvious on the white hide of WildWing as it was obscured by the Ruby scales of Dragaunus.  
  
Dragaunus could feel himself slipping. His ribs ached, making it difficult to draw a full breath. He knew with a certainty that more than one of them was broken. 'I can't lose to this madman. The fate of this world lies in my strength!' But how much longer would his strength hold? Though WildWing appeared winded, he didn't look like he was weakening... 'Dammit!'  
  
The fist caught him unaware. It drove with the force of a brick wall across the sensitive gape in hardened scales near his temple, snapping his head so hard to one side he heard it crack. A cold, sucking darkness rose up to cling greedily at the edges of his vision, and Dragaunus felt himself being thrown to the ground, sliding on it's polished marble as he internally fought the stealing unconsciousness. '..nooo... I am... lost...' The smirking face of Ducaine's golden mask swam into his line of sight, watching mutely as WildWing cocked his fist back in a blow he was certain would end him..  
  
But suddenly, the crimson, hate-filled eyes widened in surprise and Wing's figure staggered as a smaller, slender body connected with his back, clinging. NoseDive struggled to hold back his older brother's arm, to keep him from killing the last savior for his people. 'The Mask!' He thought frantically; 'I have to get the mask off him!' His soft, blue eyes flickered down to the prone figure of Dragaunus, and he swallowed tightly, 'I must!'  
  
"..Why you little-" Dive ignored the guttural threat of the taller Mallard, his fingers scrabbling at the edges of the Mask that hid WildWing's true features. The mask that had corrupted him. He felt it begins to give, its magic fading as its connection with his brother was severed. '..Just.. a little..more...'   
  
Then the mask was free of its ruler, grasped tightly in Nosedive's hand. He could feel the inhuman strength dissolve within his brother immediately, and a glance at the ground revealed the rise of a determined Saurian. Dive felt the spark of hope.  
  
"NO! ..What have you DONE!?!" WildWing was livid, his voice shaking with his fury. He reached behind him, tearing the nuisance little brother from his back with an angry roar and hurling him across the room. The blonde headed duck struck the far wall with a piercing cry, his body crumpling limply to the floor and lying there motionless, the mask still gripped tightly in one hand.   
  
Dragaunus watched it all as if the ducks moved in slow motion. He hissed angrily around the pain in his ribs as he watched the smaller avian fight for the key to WildWing's power, 'He'll kill him... I've got to get up. -GET UP!-'Slowly, the saurian's body began to respond again, and he lurched to a crouch, the golden flames of his gaze burning into WildWing's retreating back.  
  
Wing was breathing hard. Harder than he had only moment's before. He needed the mask, and he needed it -now.- It felt as if he were drowning without its powerful comfort on his face and in his soul. The leader's beak grated as he turned, beginning to advance on his fallen brother, "You miserable little worm! I should have killed you with our parents!  
  
Nosedive gasped, curling his slender frame around the treasure clutched to his chest. Each breath made his ribs ache, and his clenched painfully at the reminder of his mother and father. '..How could he?.. What has happened to my... brother?' WildWing's bruising fingers suddenly wrapped around the smaller duck's throat, hauling him upright, crush his airway further. Nosedive shuddered once, knowing his feeble resistance wasn't enough, tears leaking into the feathers on his cheeks.  
  
The crazed eyes of the oldest Flashblade glared at the defeated image of his brother. 'He's better off dead anyway..' a sneer tugged at the duck's bill, and he cocked back a fist, ready to drive it into Dive's face.  
  
"NO!" The enraged snarl surprised both mallards, and Wing suddenly went rigid, his pupils dilating. The duck's mouth opened silently, and his hold on NoseDive loosened, letting the blonde slip to the floor again. Then he was thrown, eyes already rolling back in his head and he hit the polished marble with a sickening thud, claw slashes furrowing parallel lines in the feathers at his neck. The wound was shallow, but effective.  
  
Hurriedly, Dragaunus dropped to a knee, leaning over Nosedive. Relieved to see him still breathing, he carefully slid his arms beneath the avian's shoulders and knees, lifting him and turning to his waiting team.  
  
Chameleon glanced to the limp Nosedive with concern before pointing to the large window overlooking the capital's courtyard, "m'Lord... WildWing's followers have taken him to the safety of their ship. They're taking off..."  
  
The Dragon Lord's mouth tightened determinedly, "We haven't got time to waste, then..."  
  
*******  
  
[Earth; Present Day]  
  
Dragaunus feigned a sigh of regret, turning to stare up at the control panel of the Raptor, "WildWing used his advanced technology to open a portal that could span other dimensions. We had no choice but to follow.." he turns back to the rapt NoseDive, spreading his arms in supplication, "if for no reason than to make sure he cannot do what he did to Puckworld again."  
  
Dive could only stand mutely, his eyes huge orbs of shocked disbelief. 'I have a...brother... an -evil- Brother!?' Everything inside him told him that this was wrong... 'But it -is- wrong, isn't it? I shouldn't have to fight my own brother...'  
  
Swallowing tightly, he looked back to the ominous figure of Dragaunus, reminding himself that this dragon was his friend and that it was unreasonable to feel the fluttering of fear in his gut, "...Thank you, my....m'lord... I swear I'll do everything in my power to help you stop my brother.."  
  
Dragaunus smiled slowly...  
  
TBC  
********  
As always, I'd love Feeback! Feed the Beast! As for next time... well... What do YOU think happens when Brothers are turned against each other!? Agh! -Windresss 


	7. Dead End

Author's Notes:  
  
Hey Everyone! Ready for our next installment? Glad to hear it! Before we get started, I feel compelled ot bring something to everyone's attention. There is a FanFic out right now called "Wake Up and Remember Me" which, I am sad to say, has copied the beginning of my story down almost to the letter. Now I know That fighting between WildWing and Dive are common, even him running out after Wind says something horrible. But this story also contains Dive driving the cycle in the rain and having to veer when the saurians appear in the road, skidding off into a ditch, and losing his memory. Now I'd say that's a BIT too similar for my tastes.   
  
I don't really have a problem with this Story. the rest of it is fairly original. I just feel as if.. I don't know... I'm not giving out free content here, guys. We all use each others ideas and expound upon them, but this is different. and I suppose I felt the need to verbalize this, because this is my fan fiction and I can if I want to :P  
  
Thanks to JustSomeone for noticing that strange similarity as well.  
  
ok, I'm done now.  
  
Little update: I got an e-mail from the author of that other fanfic and she was very cooperative and offered to take down her story and change its beginning so that its not a blatant copy of my own. I'm really uncertain as to what I should ask her to do, or how much it matters that I assert my originality. I think I'd really appreciate feedback on this topic.  
  
ok, really this time. Done.  
  
A/N (6/31/03): Okayyy.... So I'm putting this chapter up for the second time in a matter of 24 hours (and its making me late for my dentist appointment). Something "JustSomeone" Mentioned in their review chaught my attention and started niggling at me until I couldn't stop myself from Fixxing the last scene in this Chapt. So thanks, JustSomeone, it does indeed seem like WildWing gave up too easily, and that isn't what I wish to convey to my audience.   
  
Also, on the subject of this issue with "Wake up and Remember" ...eh, I don't know anymore. When i discovered it, it truly bothered me, but now I don't think I care so much. The author to that piece was very kind in her offer to take down of change the beginning of the story, but I never requested such from her, and I don't think I will. It's probably unrealistic to think you could ever write something that hasn't been written before in one format or another. I'm just not -that- good.  
  
Wow, look how long the Author's Notes have become. I swear I won't do this again!  
  
When Nobody Wins.  
  
Chapter 7: Dead End (ver. 2)  
  
"Tanya, you have GOT to be Joking me! There's nothing we can Do??"   
  
The distraught leader of the Mighty Ducks paced haphazardly before the console of Drake 1, his motions so distracted that Tanya had to leap from his path or be plowed down. She tried for a soothing tone, intent on touching his arm, but he was too fast. "well, uh, we have no knowledge of where the raptor is located right now, and-"  
  
He whirled on her, tone rising from its low fervor,"But we Can't just SIT here!"  
  
Duke stepped smoothly between the engineer and their leader, taking no chances with WildWing's suddenly violent temper, "Easy, Wing... They'll contact us for some ransom soon..just like they always do.."  
  
Wing didn't challenge Duke's blockading presence, instead whirling around and pacing back across the length of the room, "But it's my Brother, this time, Duke... Stars knows what that Lizard slime is -doing- to him! And what ransom could he ask for that we could pay?? Our surrender? Our immediate death?!"  
  
Duke sighed, his forehead knotting with an oncoming headache. Their team leader was quickly becoming unmanagable, and this behavior was so unlike him that all of the Mighty Ducks were thrown off balance. "...Look..Wing, you're tired. Why don't you go get some sleep while you can?"  
  
"No. I have to be here. What if Dragaunus shows Dive on the screen?? I want him to know I'm -here-" Only the dark light of self condemnation kept Duke from bellowing at WildWing.  
  
"We will wake you the instant we recieve an incoming call, nom atter who it is. You brother is going to -need- you awake and alert, Wing. Especially if we're going to save him from Draggie's clutches.  
  
The reference to Dragaunus as "Draggie," a term created by NoseDive himself, seemed to calm to the distraught older brother, and he furrowed his fingers through his disheveled hair,"I know you guys are right... it's just.. Stars, this is all my fault!"  
  
Duke layed a consoling hand on WildWing's shoulder and felt him tremble under the strain of his own blame. A part of him wanted to punch his leader. To tell him, yes, it -was- his fault, but that tearing himself up wasn't going to make it any part of this situation better. Yet, another part of the duck disagreed, touched by the brotherly concern. Emotion could be such a foreign thing to the old mallard.  
  
His hand tightened briefly, attempting to add strength to the Mighty Ducks team captain. "We'll get a ransom call, Wing... and we'll get through this."  
  
~~~  
  
Nosedive sat in his quarters, peering around at the mostly impersonal surroundings. Dragonaus had led him here, encouraging him to get some sleep. "Take a few days to recuperate, then we'll return to finding an alternative energy source that will power our ship. Nothing we've tried so far has worked, but I won't give up until we get back to Puckworld." With that reassuring speech, Dragonaus had bared his teeth in what Dive assumed was a friendly smile, then left him to his own means.  
  
"How could I have lived here?...there isn't any stuff!.." The blonde duck was bored, and lonely, he discovered. He struggled to suppress a shiver as the unyeilding metal walls seem to close in on him. "Geez... not even any posters..." Somehow, he -knew- this planet had posters of stuff... Comic Books, hopefully.  
  
Straightening, the youngest Flashblade paced over to the wash stand and stared at his appearance in the mirror contemplatively. The duck who gazed back at him, at least, he remembered. He waved at himself, then finally sighed, "Better get used to this place, Dive. You're a member of this team, and-" He faltered, eyes narrowing. 'That sounds wrong... no, it.. it sounds right. I am a part of a team.. but not this one..'   
  
Dive's feathered fingers grip the wash basin's edge, shaking his head to clear it of these rebellious thoughts. He lifted a finger and pointed at himself in the mirror, "you have to get it together, you're a part of this team!"   
  
Abruptly, a flash of another duck.. an older duck... filled his vision. It spoke his words, expression hidden beneath a golden hockey mask. He seemed angry. Nosedive reared back from the mirror hastily, eyes wide. But when his gaze returned to the polished glass, only himself stood in its reflective depths. His breath shuddered form his lungs, voice a low rasp, "..who -was- that?"  
  
"Who was who?"   
  
Nosedive yelped, nearly jumping out of his feathers at the voice behind him. When he whirled around, he spotted a grinning Chameleon leaning nonchalantly in the doorway of his room, "Somebody's jumpy."  
  
Dive expelled a weak laugh, ducking his head in embarrassment as he moved towards the smaller green lizard. "heh... sorry, I just thought I saw something in my mirror..." He shrugged, flopping back onto the bed.  
  
Chameleon lofted his eyeridges, moving forward with a level of interest. He glanced at the mirror, "Oh yeah? what did you see?"  
  
The blonde duck thought for a moment, "It was another duck," He held up his hand, grinning, when he saw Chameleon about to retort about the nature of mirrors, "NOT -me-, Lizard Lips. Someone taller... bigger shoulders, and a golden mask on his face..." His words paused when he saw recognition in Chameleon's expression, "You know who he is?"  
  
The Saurian nodded hesitantly, mentally debating whether he should aid Dive in this. Finally he shrugged. "he look like this?..." Chameleon suddenly began to grow, his leathery skin sprouting green tinted feathers. His snout hardened and elongated into a beak, covered by a mask. Within moments, the reptile looked completely like the leader of the Mighty Ducks, save the tinge to his feathers and the crosshairs that showed in his eyes, covered by the "mask" as they were.  
  
NoseDive stared, his mouth hanging open. He knew Chameleon was a shapeshifter, but he didn't realize just how -cool- it would be, "Wow, dude! you look totally like him!"   
  
The duck-like Saurian smirked. It was his voice that surfaced from the illusion, "Yeah, I know this guy...He's your brother, WildWing."  
  
Dive's brows shot upward instantly, and he took an involuntary step forward to scrutinize Chameleon more closely. His voice was strangely quiet, "..so...So this is who I'll have to fight, huh..."  
  
"..yeah, I guess..." The lizard felt an uncomfortable lump settle in his stomach. He -liked- NoseDive... He didn't treat him like so much dirt. It was obvious to Chameleon that the duck was torn by the suggestion that he attack his own flesh and blood. The Saurian shifted away from the young mallard, irritated with himself, "Hey, we'll be there too, kicking Resistance TailFeathers."  
  
As soon as he said it, Chameleon wanted to bash his head against a wall. Dive's expression tightened in disconcertion, "Resistance?..."  
  
"..uh...yeah.." The image of WildWing deflated hastily, melding back into Chameleon's true form. "That's what they fashion themselves. Resisting US." He forced a grin, searching for a safer topic, "c'mon, let's go eat. I'm famished."  
  
NoseDive was preparing to ask another question when his own stomach rumbled loudly. He laughed, casting his companion a grin, "Looks like I am, too.." He suppressed the urge to ask more about WildWing, feeling a sudden pang of sadness in his chest. The duck sighed, glancing at the mirror one more time under the guise of checking his hair. In truth, he hoped to see the brother he wished he knew, just one more time... "c'mon, Let's go before Seige eats everything in the cafeteria.."  
  
Together, they excited Dive's quarters.  
  
~~~  
  
Much to the Mighty Ducks disconcertion and fear, no ransom call arrived that night. Or the next night. Or the next. The game for that week was cancelled, and out of sheer desperation, the team had gone to the police and reported Dive missing. It was a foolish effort, but none of them could sit around, doing nothing. Now reporters were hovering around the entrance of the ice rink, hoping for an interview with any one of the team members. Especially WildWing.  
  
But -no one- had seen Wing since he'd retreated to his room at Duke's request. He hermited himself behind the electronic door and spoke to none of the other ducks, no matter the times they came by to talk, coaxe, or threaten. The only proof of his continued existance in the pond was evidence of his passing through the kitchen. At least he was eating.  
  
'The Pond is so quiet now,' Mallory thought, sighing as she set the gun she'd been upgrading back down on the work table. The female duck stared morosely at the entry to the meeting room, still expecting NoseDive to wander in and flop down on the couches. She cringed when she realized that she was beginning to miss the little menace to society. Mall muttered quietly, "Who'd have thought I'd miss hair dye in my shampoo..."  
  
"I know what you mean..." Her beak jerked up in surprise, blinking widely at the haggard mallard lowering himself into the command chair next to hers. With his hair touseled and falling into his eyes, WildWing almost looked like his younger counterpart. Mallory's heart went out to him.  
  
"What was it you said?" She inquired softly, unable to stand the stretch of depressed silence.   
  
Wing glanced up, and Mallory realized that he wasnt wearing the mask she become so accustomed to seeing on his face. "I said 'I know what you mean'... about being surprised how you miss the most annoying things about...him..."  
  
'He can't even say Dive's name..' The female duck sighed, looking back to the unfinished weapon and speaking quietly, "I guess I just took a few things for granted..."  
  
From the corner of her eye, Mallory saw a pained expression cross the leader's face. His tone was gruff when he spoke, "We all did... and now we're paying for it."He sound so... resigned.  
  
"They'll contact us eventually. You know Dragaunus, he's probably preparing some elaborate-"  
  
"It's been a week, Mallory... Dragaunus has no reason to keep NoseDive alive for a week. We don't even know for sure if the Saurians -have- him, but his bike was destroyed, no body was found, and the entire state knows of his disappearance." Wing's voice grew quieter, the circles under his eyes seeming to deepen, "And Dragaunus hasn't pulled a stunt since that night. Face it, Mallory. If NoseDive isn't dead by now, he probably wishes he was..."  
  
The red headed duck stared at her team leader, beak slack in mute shock. She attempted to fathom not just his words, but the fact that WildWing was giving up. On his -brother.- A sudden fierce anger rose in Mall, pushing away the ache clenching her throat and balling her hands into fists.  
  
The punch came so quickly that Wing didn't know what happened until he opened his eyes to a fuming Mallory standing over his prone frame. It was his turn to stare at her mutely, but she quickly filled in the silence.   
  
"How -DARE- you! How DARE you give up on NoseDive... on your own -Brother!-" She leaned down over him, weilding her index finger like a weapon that she pointed at Wing's heart.  
  
"  
  
..The brother that you fought to bring to this world, to save him from the Saurian reign on Puckworld. The brother who has loved and trusted you since you were both orphaned and passed through foster homes," She didn't pause, despite Wing's stricken expression, Mallory's words beginning to sound thick in her throat.  
  
"..I used to watch you two, and swore I would give anything... -anything- to have what you two have together. You have more family in Dive than any of us will ever see again... and you're giving up on him. With no proof, no effort... -nothing.- I thought you cared more about him than that, you big jerk! I thought you -cared!-" Mallory practically spat the words, hating herself all the while but unable to contain the sense of betrayel she felt at WildWing's behavior.  
  
WildWing's reply was swift, and with such force that it nearly drove Mallory back from her position over him, "DAmn the Stars, I DO CARE!! I Care too -MUCH!-" His voice shook with strain, but the vehemence in his eyes was rock solid. "I'm -Dying,- Mallory! Don't you see it? It's killing me and I... I can't...-DO ANYTHING!-"  
  
Mall looked away, choking on a wrenched breath. She felt humiliated for saying such horrible things to Wing, the sheer misery in his voice peircing her anger and deflating it. 'Oh Stars, I don't want to cry.. please... Don't make me cry..'  
  
"WildWing... I.."  
  
The Room flared crimson as Drake One's Alarm went off.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I think I like this ending to this chapter much better than the original. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
